National Team
by Tris Pond
Summary: Tobio had finally made it. All his work, his hours training, playing, observing and thinking what he could do better had paid off. He had been invited to join the National team. He just didn't know Oikawa would be there also.


Note: This was written for the Oikage Week July 2019.

Day Three - Theme: Aged up.

Crossposted on AO3 and Spirit Fanfiction.

* * *

Tobio had finally made it. All his work, the hours training, playing, observing, and thinking about what he could do better had paid off. He had been invited to join the National team.

Today, he would met the rest of them. He was excited to play with the best of Japan and wondered who they would be, he didn't have the time to keep track to know who else was on the team, too busy with his own schedule and too many competitions to keep track of who he had seen.

"Hello, I'm Issei, captain of the team," a man informed him, offering his hands to shake. He did happily, knowing that the guy was a great wing spiker. "Some of the guys are already stretching, others are getting ready," he explained.

"How is Akira?" Tobio asked, remembering what Hinata said he should do when he met his teammates. "I hope he gets better".

Issei smiled, pleased to hear his question. Yes, anyone would be happy to join the National Team, but he was glad to know that Tobio was at least empathetic enough to what had happened to help him get there. A player getting hurt was never a good thing.

"He is done for this season, but he should be okay to play the next one," informed Issei.

They finally reached the gymnasium and Tobio could see it was true that some of the players were already there, readying themselves for the training day, and he did spot some people he knew, like Bokuto, Kamasaki, and Ushijima. The real problem was when he saw Oikawa looking as focused as always, doing his exercises.

Tobio hadn't prepared himself for the chance that he might be there, which seemed silly by now because he had never doubted Oikawa would get here one day, he had always been scary and he pushed himself more and more through the years. But they hadn't played against each other in years now or even seen each other in person. He didn't know if the boy still hated him.

He didn't know how he should interact with him, did he even wanted to talk to him? So, he chose to pretend that he didn't see him there.

"Hey, Kageyama!" came Bokuto's loud scream. "I had heard you would be joining us, that's great," he said.

Apparently drawn to Bokuto's voice, Oikawa Tooru's eyes focus on him for the first time here. He looks surprised, but not as much irritated as Tobio would have guessed he would be.

Absently, Tobio notices that Oikawa looks even better now, but he changes his glare to Ushijima who acknowledges him with a brief nod and a tentative smile. Then he feels Bokuto hugging him and he is answering some questions about Hinata and the little he knows of Tsukishima.

Tobio can feel Oikawa's eyes following him the rest of the day; before that would upset or disturb him, now he just ignore it. He would not let himself be dragged to the same path of wishing Oikawa's approval.

Only when the coach divides them into two teams at the end of the practice, naturally putting him as one of the setter and Oikawa as the other, that he is forced to deal with him. Just by seeing him on the other side, Tobio tenses. He knows that they are on the same team now and it's just a practice, but there is just way too much memory. It doesn't help that Ushijima and Kamasaki are on his side too, although Bokuto's on his own.

Oikawa serves first and Tobio congratulates the libero who manages to catch it well, impressed. They almost score the first point, but he messes up his toss a little and the timing it's a little faster than Bokuto would be able to hit (secretly Tobio wishes Hinata would be there to get it) and he apologizes, promising to make it better.

Oikawa is looking way too pleased with himself when he scores an ace, and goes for his third serve, then he puts too much force and it's out. Someone who Tobio doesn't remember the name goes to serve then, a good one, and the game goes on.

Tobio relaxes as soon as he gets the first perfect set to Issei and the man scores. Seconds later, he's feeling his own hand burning from a forceful spike.

He can feel the temperature of the game rising with each team only managing to score two points before the other comes in and changes the score, but he isn't affected by it. He is where he should always be.

Oikawa glares at him, his calculating look hasn't changed. His plays are a direct challenge to Tobio, who doesn't hesitate to accept it.

When they are finally done, it is Oikawa team who won, but it just for a few points, and considering that Tobio had only joined them, he is happy. He knows it won't take long before he can win against Oikawa again, though he isn't as hooked up on the idea as he once was.

Some players congratulate themselves on some plays, while others just relax or do another exercise. Tobio is just accepting one praise from Kamasaki as Oikawa approaches him, looking intently at him.

"You became really good" offered Oikawa.

Despite himself, Kageyama smiled.

"Oh, Tobio-chan! So you do know how to smile," teased Oikawa, but his eyes don't have the same mean glance as when they were younger.

Kamasaki leaves them, choosing to practice more next to Ushijima.

Without even knowing why, Tobio found himself a bit nervous to be left practically alone with Oikawa. Yes, there were plenty of people that could see if the boy tried to kill him. But he never knew what to expect of him.

"You seem different," he observed.

Tobio shrugged, not knowing what he was supposed to say. He knew he had come a long way from what he used to be and this was mostly due to his teammates and friends.

"Oikawa…" he said then paused.

How to explain to him that he wanted to put all those years of rivalry behind him? He didn't have the time to afford to speculate if one of his teammates would be trying to harm him, he needed to spend every waking hour thinking about how he could improve and make his team do it too so they would have a real shot of winning this.

Besides, being with Karasuno had taught him the importance of trust or at least cooperation within a team. He wanted to be able to count on every single one of his teammates and even if he knew some of the people there weren't him his fan, the only real problem could be Oikawa.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done that caused you to hate me so much," Tobio said simply, not even crossing his mind to be anything but direct.

Oikawa's eyes widened. He had not expected this. The Tobio he used to know was so centered around himself that could never go as so low as to apologize to someone. But he was glad he seemed to want to put the past behind them, because he always knew he had been the worst of the two of them. Tobio had been an annoying child, but he was only trying his best to learn and he pushed him away, too jealous of his natural gift.

"You can call me Tooru," Oikawa allowed, not willing to give an apology too, yet wanting to change things.

* * *

It had become a habit to be the last one to get home, their second training almost as compulsory as the official one. It has started with Tooru asking in a challenging tone to Tobio to set some balls to him, then they would always set to one of them as the other spiked it. It worked way better than they expected, because if one of them got something even one millimeter wrong, the other could see.

Oikawa would admit to himself that this was his favorite part of the day, it was practically impossible to find someone who could endure more practice than he did, but Tobio never seemed to be tired enough to stop, and most of the time, he was forced to acknowledge that his legs wouldn't move anymore. And it was so rare to find someone who could set the ball better than himself, though he always knew what legend Tobio would become.

Once more, training with Kageyama made him better, made him improve every day, but there was something different this time. He wasn't as afraid anymore to be replaced by him, so Tobio didn't make him feel so much threatened.

And, of course, Tobio had changed also. He was still far from being the most outgoing person on the team, but he was better at communicating with others, managing to engage in conversations with them, and even making a few friends. It reflected on his game too, he always knew just how much to push someone and when to focus on someone else.

Through the season, Oikawa had a lot of chances to see Tobio playing against other strong teams and while he was still unhappy to have to sit on the bench those times, he was charmed by the way Tobio played. He remembers that even when the boy played on Spring Interhigh (he was still a bit bitter for his lost chance) he was brave, doing risky plays and pulling it off well, now it seemed that this intensified. Seeing him working so well with such strong teammates was absolutely glorious. Nobody could deny that he was exceptional.

His old nickname, King of the Court, fitted him so well, but for entirely different reasons now. He ruled the entire game, using the maximum of the players, making everyone succeed, but in a way everybody allowed.

* * *

Oikawa had never seen a drunken Kageyama before and it's cute.

The team had decided to use the miracle of not having to train in the next two days, due to a holiday, to go out and have some fun. After having screamed a little with Ushijima about Shiratorizawa and Aobajohsai, he had spotted Tobio sitting close to Bokuto and nodding to something he said.

He saw how his cheeks were already red due to the alcohol effect and he was already a bit sleepy.

"Tooru!" Kageyama said as soon as he spotted him, happily.

Tooru smiled, surprised. Although he had already said more than one time to Tobio call him like that, he overall just used his last name. It sounded so good coming from him.

"We were talking about Tsukishima," Bokuto said, smiling. He looked happy.

"That demon," Tobio complained.

"Or, you two didn't get along well?" Tooru asked interested. He had guessed as much, but he never knew for sure.

"Tsukishima is a pain in the ass, I hated him," admitted Tobio. "He liked calling me King of the Court, you know damn why. He even refused to help us!" Tooru had no idea who was the us. "He made me beg".

"He made you beg?" Bokuto tone was malicious, a consequence of the time spent with Kuroo. "Like…" he whispered the rest of the words to Kageyama, who blushed.

"NO, GOD NO!" he screamed, gaining everyone's attention.

"It was nothing," Oikawa said in a pleasant tone, dismissing everyone.

Bokuto laughed, content talking about one of his boyfriends (if Oikawa wasn't mistaken he had a relationship with him and Kuroo. Or it was that setter he used to play along?).

"But somehow we started to get along a little better…" Kageyama shrugged. "He became my friend".

Tooru felt surprised and even a little bit sad. His story with Tsukishima looked something similar to their own and that made him feel bad. He wanted to be special, wanted to be more than a friend.

Bokuto started going on and on about Tsukishima and how great he was. Honestly, Tooru turned him off and watched Tobio. He had his eyes close and seemed to be sleepy. He looked so handsome.

"Don't you think it's time to go home?" he said, lowly, to the boy.

Tobio opened his eyes, taking a second to process what was happening. He looked startled. Tooru felt his own heartbeat rising while noticing their proximity and the beauty of Tobio's eyes.

"...Okay," he said.

Oikawa and he said goodbye to everyone and the older called a cab for them. He then proceeded to guide them to Tobio's house and was just about to leave to his own when he let the boy in his bedroom.

"Tooru?" Kageyama said, changing his clothes.

Tooru looked at him stunned. He wasn't intended to see him naked, but this wasn't his fault! Tobio had called him. And he couldn't deny that he did enjoy the view, he had already imagined what his old rival would look like with nothing on.

"Stay with me," Tobio pleaded, as he finished putting his box.

His first instinct was to deny, the image of him naked messing up with his brain, he could be an idiot, but he didn't want to do anything the other wasn't willing to. Then, it came to him that he wouldn't do anything, but he wanted to be there with Tobio.

"Okay," Oikawa said and he had done so.

He stayed there, lying on the bed with him, until the other fell asleep and he went away. They were close, but not touching and Tooru felt more at peace than in years.

* * *

They had tried to ignore everything about that night on the bar, but there was a tension that didn't exist before. They didn't let that that get in the way, though, and they were doing an amazing season (the coach had even said this was Oikawa's best season ever).

They still talked with each other, growing closer every day, to the point Kageyama started to have a bit of Oikawa's obsession with space and the other was becoming a specialist in milk.

The team was doing very well also, even facing some monsters from the other countries. Nationals level wasn't a joke and they all ended the day ready to throw themselves on the bed.

It is all worth it when they gather a spot at the finals. Tobio was nervous, this being his first chance to win a gold medal for his country officially. Tooru, Bokuto, and Issei talk to him before the match and he's almost himself again.

The game is a difficult one, almost impossible, with each point feeling like the end. They can't afford to let their opponent get ahead. Kageyama is replaced one time and he uses it to calm himself down, even more, observing closely the opponent and when he came backs, he is better.

It goes to the tie-breaker and all the players are worn out, but neither is willing to give up. Even Tobio isn't running on his full capacity and he is surprised to know that the last ace Oikawa had done is the point match. They won.

They shake hands with the other team, showing the respect they deserved for such a quality game. Everybody goes talk to each other and there are so many hugs, but somehow Tobio doesn't feel suffocated. He is just happy, incredibly happy. That's when Oikawa throws himself at him and he just embraces him.

Tooru looks to him, as joyful as he is, and Tobio feels excited. He looks at him intensely and then he kisses him and it's just perfect. It's emotional and it showed all the desire they had for each other and the intense emotions they had felt and suppressed over the years.

They get off of each other when their coach calls them to get their medals and Tobio almost collapses from the tiredness he feels, but he forces himself to stand up, he is too proud getting his first medal as part of the National team.

"We made it," Tooru says.

"We did it," Tobio replies, grinning.


End file.
